


Flashlights

by nosecoffee



Series: Another Story From Summer Camp [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? - Freeform, Camp AU, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Night Terrors, Summer Camp AU, this is tagged underage as Aaron is fifteen in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I wake you?"</p><p>Alex rolled his eyes, sitting up in his bottom bunk, careful not to let the bed creak and wake Laurens from his hibernation-like unconsciousness, above him.</p><p>"No, Casper the Friendly Cabin-Mate did. Yes Burr. You woke me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashlights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Yeah, I recently got p r e t t y sick and have been stuck at home, bored. So that probably meant that I should be carrying on with the fics that I've already started. Nope. It means I should write some gay shit for a ship I don't ship. *insert shrugging emoji*

Alex blinked awake and glared at the boy who was holding the flickering flashlight. It was casting jagged shadows on the slanted roof of the cabin.

Aaron hit the torch again. He made a frustrated noise and hit the torch on the mattress.

"Burr," Alex whispered. Aaron didn't look up. "Burr!"

His dark brown eyes flashed up to look at Alex. "Hamilton," the younger boy replied in an equally hushed whisper. If they woke Laf from his so-called 'beauty sleep' they both knew the consequences would be dire. "Did I wake you?"

Alex rolled his eyes, sitting up in his bottom bunk, careful not to let the bed creak and wake Laurens from his hibernation-like unconsciousness, above him.

"No, Casper the Friendly Cabin-Mate did. Yes Burr. You woke me."

Burr snorted. "Eloquent as always, Alexander. Something you wanted to say?"

"Yeah. Fuck you." Alex slumped back onto the used mattress and turned towards the wall, his sleeping bag making the rustling noise.

"It was an accident."

He huffed into his pillow. "Why did you need a torch in the middle of the night anyway? Night is for sleeping."

He heard a muffled sighing noise from across the room. He would be lying if he said he was expecting an answer.

Alex got one.

"I was scared."

His forehead creased, and he turned over again - a hard feat in his sleeping bag - to look at the other boy.

Aaron's face was earnest and anxious.

"You were scared?" Alex asked incredulously. Aaron was fifteen. In Alex's opinion, he had no reason to be scared of a dark room with four other boys in it.

Aaron nodded, taking on a guarded expression. "Got a problem with that, Hamilton?"

"No, no, I just don't understand why."

Aaron sat up, pulling his legs out of his sleeping bag. Hercules snored on the top bunk of Aaron's bed.

"Does it matter?" Aaron grumbled. He crossed his arms, and leaned against his pillow.

Alex pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, contemplating if sleep was still in his grip. He shook his head. "It matters to me."

Aaron made an uncomfortable noise and looked away. Alex sat up, legs swinging over the edge of the bed. Laurens turned over in his own sleeping bag, mumbling about tootsie-rolls.

"Why would you? You don't like me." Aaron muttered.

"Who said that? Was it Herc? Cause I'll punch him." He glanced at him and stifled a giggle.

"No one said that, I just know it."

Alex rolled his eyes and cast a cautious eye at their other roommates before crossing the room and sitting down beside Aaron.

"Well, congratulations, Aaron, you've finally learnt something that isn't true. I like you plenty." Aaron didn't say anything, just shrugged.  
Alex pushed his shoulder lightly. "I mean it."

"Okay." Aaron murmured in confirmation.

Alex bit his lip, feeling suddenly awkward about sitting in the flickering light of a broken torch with a boy who'd previously thought Alex hated him.

"Why," Alex began and Burr looked up again. Despite being taller than him, he looked small in the near-darkness. "Why did you think that I didn't like you?"

"You just-" Aaron sighed and stared at the ugly carpet. Alex chose to stare at the opposite wall, the wall that housed Lafayette's bed. "You just act like it, Alexander. You always do. You always joke with your friends and walk off without me and shit. I didn't have a reason to think you liked me. You didn't really give me one."

Lafayette mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, and blinked beneath one of his many sleeping masks. Alex mulled over a thought.

Maybe this was just a crazy dream, and it didn't really matter what he did now?

"You never gave me one."

Alex's cold hand found Burr's over the scratchy provided coverlet and the other boy jumped in surprise as he laced their fingers together.

"Alexander?"

"You don't have to be scared, Aaron." Alex said to him. He didn't think he really cared if it was a dream or not. "I'm here."

"Oh yeah," Aaron snorted jokingly, but his expression was hesitant. "Because Alexander Hamilton's gonna chase my fears away."

"I could do it fairly well if I tried, Aaron Burr." Alex retorted.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him.

Alex just leaned in and kissed him.

Aaron's lips were frozen in both senses of the word. He didn't move, his body frozen against Alex's, as the older boy kissed him.

And eventually he kissed him back, once the shock of Alexander Hamilton kissing Aaron Burr wore off.

Alex broke it off when Aaron twisted and brought Alex down on top of him.

The room was unchanged; Hercules snoring, Laurens dreaming, Lafayette unmoving in his expensive pyjamas.

"Um."

Alex looked down at Aaron who looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Alexander."

"Yes?"

"You're lying on my leg."

"Oh, sorry!" Alex moved away, sitting up.

"Don't be awkward again," Aaron complained, sitting up against his multitude of pillows. "We legitimately just kissed, you cannot be awkward."

Aaron's hand found Alex's over the sheets, threading their fingers together, and gripping tight enough to hurt. It was grounding.

"Why were you scared?"

Aaron didn't shrug this time. "I felt alone. I woke up, and you guys were all asleep, and I didn't want to wake you - cause you know, I thought you didn't like me - so I tried to turn on my torch and it wouldn't work, and I think I started having a panic attack."

Alex stroked his thumb over the back of Aaron's hand. "D'you wanna lie down?"

Aaron stared at him. "With you?"

"You cool with that?" Alex didn't really think he would make him go back to his own bed after all that.

"Yeah." He nodded and pulled Alex over onto his side, pressing his forehead against Alex's.

"You scared now?" Alex asked him after a moment, breaking away from his hand to turn off the torch and plunge them into darkness.

Aaron touched his cheek. "No."

"Damn, that's some gay shit, right there," Laurens mumbled loud enough for the pair to hear. From the looks of it he was still asleep.

They both burst into giggles, foreheads pressed together, dark eyes sparkling.

-

"What d'you reckon Burr said to get him to do it?" Hercules asked when the sun had peaked over the windowsill.

Lafayette was glaring at the both of them, picking his nails. "Something sappy, how you say, no-duh."

"I had a dream that Burr said he was scared and Alex totally bought it." Laurens commented, checking his hair in the mirror over the vanity.

"Sounds bull." Hercules voted and Lafayette nodded.

"Got a better idea?"

"No, but yours sounds fake."

Laurens rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

And walked back in.

"This is the safe zone now, y'all." He announced.

"Why?" Lafayette asked him.

"They woke up, and they're making out."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so as always, please leave a comment and a kudos, they're much appreciated and my tumblr is @nose-coffee so you can track me down there and send me prompts if you'd like. Big thanks to Kayden, for his encouragement skills. Set y'all next time, hope you enjoyed, I'm out.


End file.
